Look to the Sky
by icecrystal1999
Summary: hiccelsa. that's all there is to it. I don't care about how fast-paced it is.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, ugh ew! I'd rather be kissed by a dragon!" Hiccup groaned, turning over in his sleep. Valka, who had been about to wake him, made a weird face and woke him up.

"What was that about?" Valka asked, chuckling softly. Hiccup sat up and sighed.

"I dreamt Astrid was kissing me again. I mean, seriously! If I had a girlfriend again it'd be so much easier."

"Erm, why, laddie?"

"I could kiss her and get rid of the idea." Valka laughed and left the room, leaving her son to get dressed. Hiccup got dressed and went down to breakfast, planning something in his head.

"Hey mom?" Hiccup asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Hm?"

"Can I go on a trip? You know, just fly for a trip for a month or so? I need to go somewhere, I've been trapped here for a while." Valka looked at her son and nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll pack the supplies you need and myself and Gobber can take care of affairs in Berk for three months. I suggest you try flying north; it's said that there is a magic mountain in the northern part of the kingdom of Arendelle." Hiccup's eyes lit at this, and Valka knew where Hiccup would be going.

In half an hour, mother and son stood outside, Hiccup ready to leave. Valka handed him a satchel with provisions and hugged him.

"Be safe, son." She murmured, and Hiccup hugged her back. He slung the satchel over his shoulder and got on Toothless, disappearing within seconds.

"Alright bud, let's see how fast we can get to this north mountain." Hiccup said, rubbing his dragon's head. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them...

"Anna it's just for a few days! I'll be perfectly fine!" a young woman cried, tightening the cinch on her white horse.

"But Elsa you could get hurt! You shouldn't go alone." another young woman, almost identical to the first young woman except for the fact that she was one inch shorter and had red hair, said, grabbing the tall blonde woman's arm.

"Anna, I'll be fine. I have ice! And you know we've been working together on sword fighting for three years now!" the blonde woman, Elsa, slung her bow over her chest, and tightened the horse's saddle bags.

"Look Elsa," the red-haired woman, Anna, grabbed her sister's hands and made her look at her.

"I know you want to go explore Arendelle's woods and hills since you didn't get to when we were young. Just promise me you'll be careful." Elsa smiled gently and hugged her sister.

"I promise." She whispered into her shoulder, then stood away and mounted her horse. "I'll be back in two weeks." Elsa promised, looking down at her little sister.

"Go have some fun!" Anna smiled, and Elsa turned her face to the open barn door. She touched the horse's sides with her heels and the horse shot forward, galloping quick as the wind. Elsa leaned forward, encouraging the horse to hasten it's step, and she sped out of town, away into the hills and onto adventure.

"Come on girl, come on!" Elsa encouraged, and the horse, Windflight by name, sped forward with renewed vigor, feeling the blood pulse through it's veins. Elsa cried out in joy as she felt the wind whip her face and flow through her hair, and they galloped over a huge field filled with wild cotton and herbs, Windflight's thundering hooves echoing on rocky walls.

"Whoa girl." Elsa slowed Windflight down to a walk, and looked around the green woods she was in. It was a pleasant, clean forest with a clear running brook and singing birds. She pulled out a map and studied it as Windflight walked rhythmically.

"This place doesn't have a name girl." Elsa told her horse. "Let's name it, shall we?" She tapped her chin and hummed, searching through her mind for a suitable name.

"Crystal Creek Forest. How's that, girl?" She said, and Windflight nickered agreeably. "Very well. Let me write that down." Elsa pulled a charcoal pencil from a pouch at her side and wrote it in. Suddenly Windflight jolted and reared in fear, simultaneously with a huge tree crashing down in front of them.

"Oh my..GOSH!" Elsa shrieked, grabbing Windflight's withers and regaining her balance. She stuffed the book/map and pencil back into her pouch and turned Windflight, galloping away as quickly as she could.

"Whoa, that was..exciting!" Elsa panted, slowing Windflight to a smooth jog. "What in the name of ice and snow could have caused that tree to fall?" She wondered, then shrugged and signaled Windflight into a smooth, fast canter, passing over a creek and slowing to a walk over one mountain.

At night, Elsa and Windflight camped in an ice cave that sheltered them from the strong mountain winds. Elsa ate a rabbit she'd shot and skinned, while Windflight feasted on a mound of clover Elsa had picked for her, and now Elsa leaned against Windflight, who'd laid down behind her.

"Look Windflight. There's the snowflake constellation I saw the night I ran away." Elsa murmured, and traced the constellation with her finger, pointing it out to herself. She rolled over, rubbed her horse's nose, and fell asleep, slowly closing her eyes to the soft cold breeze that drifted through the cave opening.

Hiccup and Toothless had stopped in the woods Elsa had named, being tired, and camped in a cavern behind a waterfall.

"Wow, this Arendelle, sure is fruitful in everything, huh bud?" Hiccup spoke to his dragon, who warbled agreeably. Hiccup looked over at Toothless, and saw him curl up and sleepily close his eyes, indiscreetly hinting that he wanted to sleep. Hiccup chuckled and said,

"Oh fine. You did eat about a hundred fish." Hiccup curled up underneath Toothless' wing, pulling his fur blanket over his shoulder and falling asleep promptly, soothed by his dragon's deep purring.

**Okay, next chapter WILL be more exciting! I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later.**

Elsa rolled over and groaned as she sat up.

"That's the last time I'm sleeping on an ice floor in a corset." She groaned, and put her hands on her back, trying to relieve the pain in it. She'd arrived at her ice palace 2 days ago, and wanted to fix it up, so she'd stayed a while, but planned to leave today. She stood up and stretched, then sighed happily. She'd slept in nothing but her corset and petticoat, and she enjoyed the freedom of not having to worry about men coming and goggling at her. She sighed and lifted her hand, her riding ice dress gathering around her waist and flowed downwards. She drew a finger down her back and the ties laced themselves tightly. She flicked a finger and an ice mirror appeared, reflecting her every feature. She put her hands on her waist and looked at herself.

She was tall, thin but not to an ugly extent, just rather underweight, she wore a dress the same to her ice dress but without the slit and a full skirt in the style of her sister's dresses, her cape went over the top of her shoulders instead of covering them, it clasped below her throat and flowed down to her ankles, and her hair went in a french rope down her back, clasped with a sapphire snowflake Anna had bought for her. Her shoes were ice blue boots that laced up, more commonly called ropers, and on her neck was a necklace that had been made for her by her father long ago. It was a snowflake with a magic diamond in the center that you could look into and not see the bottom of it.

She sighed and turned away, hurrying downstairs and out to where her horse was waiting.

"Good morning dearie!" Elsa greeted as she put Windflight's saddle on. Windflight made a low rumbling in her stomach in response, and nuzzled her mistress' neck. Elsa mounted and patted her horse's neck before urging her into a sprightly trot.

"We have a long way to go today, girl."

"Toothless, come on bud! time to go." Hiccup called, and Toothless lazily sauntered out of the cave they'd been sleeping in. Hiccup put his hands on his hips and glared in pretense of annoyance at his dragon, who sat on his haunches and gave Hiccup a gummy smile.

"You useless reptile." Hiccup grumbled, and Toothless covered his face in dragon saliva. "GROSS TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted, wiping the slimy liquid from his face and flicking it away. Toothless warbled in the style of a laugh and Hiccup flicked the remaining dragon saliva onto his head, causing the Night Fury to shake his head and rub it with a paw to get it off.

"Now come on, let's get going." Hiccup said, and got on his dragon. They flew off, unknowingly in the same direction as Elsa.

Elsa leaned forward and put her slim fingers in her mouth, emitting a piercing whistle that echoed over the mountains. Elsa leaned againt her horse, waiting for the animal she'd summoned. Suddenly there was a loud eagle cry, and in front of Elsa flew a giant gold eagle, bigger than a dragon. It landed next to Elsa and bowed it's huge head. Elsa put her hand on it's feathery head, and it rubbed it's head against her leg.

"Good to see you too m'dear sir. How's my Firegem?" The bird lifted it's head and wings,and opening it's beak, a burst of flame shot towards the sky. You see, this wasn't any ordinary extraordinarily hugemongous eagle, this was a royal bird with the blood of the phoenix in it's veins. It was capable of making fire, like a dragon, and was bigger than a monstrous nightmare. Elsa had tamed it when she was in the ice palace and it had been hurt, and it was bound to her forever. It was loyal to her and Anna was allowed to touch her, but it was loyal mainly to Elsa, and only Elsa was allowed to ride it.

"Ready for a flight?" Elsa asked Firegem, and he bobbed his head in agreement.

"Okay, let me just put Windflight away." Elsa led her horse to the stable she'd found and put her in the stall, then ran back out to Firegem and got on his back, using the saddle she'd made of leather long ago, and Firegem took off. Elsa buried her fingers in Firegem's soft feathers and leaned close to his neck as he swooped through the sky, flying over the mountains towards the village. He went up high in the sky, so high no one would see him, and Elsa looked down at her kingdom, so small from up here. She stroked Firegem as he hovered in the clouds, and whispered,

"Let's go flying through the woods shall we?" Firegem screeched his loud and deep eagle cry in agreement, and flew downwards towards the woods where he'd seen something fly. They flew to the woods on the mountain where Elsa was currently residing, and Elsa let Firegem lead as he swooped through the woods, leaning close to his neck, sitting upright as he circled down towards something. She saw it too; a black thing with a red tail and a tiny person, but then again, she was up high in the sky.

"Toothless! We're goin' down!" Hiccup cried as the prosthetic wing failed to respond, and crashed to the ground. "Ooooh great." Hiccup muttered as he examined the connecting rod. It had snapped in half, and the prosthetic wing was ripped. Suddenly, Toothless crouched protectively and growled; "What is it bud?" Hiccup asked him, laying his hand on the Night Fury's head. He looked up and saw something circling down towards them. Within moments, it landed, and Hiccup's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw the giantly hugemongous bird, with gold, brown and white feathers and a young woman astride it's proud neck.

'This thing is bigger than a Monstrous Nightmare!' Hiccup thought to himself, as the giant bird inspected them with piercing gold eyes.

"Who are you?" The woman asked from her mount, and Hiccup replied,

"I am Hiccup Haddock, chief of Berk, Isle of Dragons." The woman slid off, using the bird's wing which it extended, and stood before Hiccup.

"I am Elsa. What are you doing here, and who is that?" She pointed to Toothless, and the bird behind her lifted it's wings dominantly at Toothless, who whimpered and bowed his head, showing submission.

"That's my dragon, Toothless. We were flying when his wing's connecting rod snapped and we crashed. Now I'm going to have to find a smithy or something to fix it before I can be on my way."

"May I see it?" Elsa asked, and Hiccup hesitated before handing her the snapped rod. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Elsa said, and disappeared into the forest. She returned soon with the connecting rod fixed, and gave it back to Hiccup.

"Does that fix it?" She asked, remounting her bird, who showed obvious signs of happiness that she was back on his back. Hiccup stared at the connecting rod and replied,

"Yes, thanks. How did you fix it?" Elsa shrugged and smiled. "I have my own secrets. Now, would you like to fly around Arendelle with me? You're obviously not from around here."

"How do you know?"

"Well one, you have a dragon, two, I'd remember you if you had been here, and three, you said you're chief of Berk." Hiccup bit his lip and blushed slightly at the last one; he'd forgotten he'd said that.

"Oh. Well, yeah, I'd love to be shown around Arendelle. Mind if I stay in the barn of wherever you live?" Elsa stifled a laugh.

"Oh no. You see, I'm on a sort of vacation, so right now I'm staying in a barn on a mountaintop, but you're welcome to stay as well." Hiccup grinned and waited for her to take off. Firegem took off, followed directly by Toothless and flew about 400 feet in the air, Firegem's huge wings pumping and making a wind that blew on Hiccup.

"What sort of bird is that?" Hiccup shouted, trying to get his voice over the noise of Firegem's wings.

"Firegem is an eagle/phoenix. He has the ancient blood of a phoenix but the swiftness, hearing and sight of an eagle."

"Phoenix?" Hiccup repeated. Elsa sighed, apparently Hiccup hadn't heard of the ancient legend.

"The phoenix is an ancient in legend that was huge and set itself on fire, then rise from the ashes of itself. It was rumored that in ancient times, if anyone could tame a phoenix, it would stay loyal to you until death."

"Oh. Does it let anyone else ride it?"

"No." was Elsa's abrupt answer. Hiccup looked down at his own dragon, who looked suddenly very small next to Firegem.

"So...why are you not at Berk, Hiccup? I may call you that may I not?" Elsa asked, keeping her eyes focused on the land speeding away in front of her.

"I needed a break from being Chief, so I asked my mom to take care of business for a few months."

"Oh, that's understandable, I think." Elsa replied and tucked her fingers under her saddle. She felt funny around Hiccup, like she'd been meant to meet him her whole life, and not to mention his looks didn't make that feeling go away at all. Elsa stole a look back at Hiccup, then flicked her gaze back to in front of her when Hiccup looked at her. Hiccup meanwhile was having his own thoughts about Elsa.

"There's something funny about her. She's not who I am supposed to think she is. I think she's royalty, because she has that strange flair for talking and her bearing is..perfect." Hiccup's thoughts flicked back to Elsa when she had been standing in the clearing and he flushed as he realized his thoughts. But it wasn't just the usual lust men felt when they saw someone beautiful. It was more than that. Something stronger. What was it?

**4 weeks later. (Elsa sent a note to Anna telling her she'd be away longer and explaining things.)**

Elsa landed and slid down Firegem's wing, turning to Hiccup as he dismounted.

"Well, what did you think?" She asked as she pulled at the back of her dress, tightening the laces which had loosened.

"It was beautiful. So, um, does Firegem live with you?"

"Oh no. He lives out in the world, but he can always hear my call, and he always comes." She stroked Firegem's head then he took off, crying loudly as he did in farewell. Elsa waved and turned back to Hiccup, unclasping her cape and putting it over her arm as she did. Hiccup swallowed as he looked at her dress, now in full reveal without the cloak hiding anything. Like I said, it was a version of her ice dress, just a slightly lower neck.

"So are you hungry?" Elsa asked, walking towards the barn as she asked.

"S-starving." Hiccup stuttered, then ran to the barn after her. Elsa quickly made a meal of beef jerky and cold water.

"Sorry it's not more. I didn't really take much with me. I was in a bit of a rush." Elsa said, setting down Hiccup's food and sat down next to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Elsa shook her head.

"No, I don't eat very often. That's why I'm so thin." Elsa lifted her arm to show her tight corset. Hiccup put his hand on her side and felt her thinness.

"Maybe you should try to eat more."

"Maybe you should try to make me." Elsa joked, but was surprised when Hiccup slid his arm around her waist quickly and kissed her, pulling her sideways to face him. Elsa didn't resist, she was just downright surprised. When Hiccup let go of her she looked down at the ground, pulling her lips in and touching them with her tongue.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup muttered, and Elsa looked at him.

"Don't be." Hiccup looked at her in surprise and Elsa smiled. She put her hand around his waist and kissed him. Hiccup put his hand on her cheek and the other around her thin waist, holding her close. When they slowly stopped, Elsa smiled and leaned towards him, whispering,

"I love you. I know we've only known each other a few days, but I love you." Hiccup breathed in, inhaling her cold fragrance.

"I love you too." Elsa pulled away and said, standing up and pulling him up as well, "There are two other things you need to know about me. I'll tell you one now, but the other, you'll have to find out." Hiccup shrugged and said,

"Okay, what's the first?" Elsa lifted her palm and snow began swirling around the room. "This." Ice crackled and began covering the walls, following the pattern of her moving fingers and palm. Then she flicked her wrist, and it all disappeared.

" .that." Elsa flinched. "I can control ice and snow." "Elsa, that's amazing!" Hiccup picked her up by the waist and swung her around. Elsa laughed in surprise and asked as he stopped, still holding her up,

"You're not frightened?"

"No of course not! Nothing can separate me from you, Elsa." Elsa smiled down at him and said,

"Not even the fact that I'm a queen?" Hiccup's eyes widened and Elsa laughed.

"It's true. I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle, better known as the Snow Queen." Hiccup laughed and spun her around again.

"That's wonderful!"

"Why?" Elsa asked, and Hiccup set her down.

"Because I found out a week before I left, that we were betrothed since we were born!"

**Whoa! Talk about a cliffie! See yaaa!*Runs away over a hill.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't update! I'm SO sorry! Please forgive me?**

"We've been betrothed since we were born?" Elsa repeated, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yep." Elsa looked around, then Hiccup's face became concerned.

"Are you okay? Are you not happy?" Elsa laughed, and kissed him.

"I'm so not mad! This is the best thing I have ever heard of!" Hiccup's face brightened and he kissed her nose.

"Now we have to go back to Arendelle and tell Anna, she'll be so happy that I finally found someone!" Hiccup laughed, and they went to Arendelle.

"Elsa! You're back!" Anna came flying out of the castle and attacked her sister in a tight hug. Elsa laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm back and I'm back with my fiance, Hiccup Haddock from Berk. We've been betrothed since we were born, and we met four weeks ago." Anna bit her lip and examined Hiccup. She stared at him, and Hiccup got a little nervous.

"U-um, hi." Anna squinted a little at him.

"You're Elsa's future husband?" Was all she asked, and Hiccup nodded.

"Awesome!" She shrieked, and hugged Hiccup. At first he didn't know how to respond, and looked at Elsa helplessly. She giggled slightly, and mouthed; 'just hug her back' and Hiccup awkwardly hugged her back, patting her back. Anna stopped hugging him and then stood back, her face dead serious.

"Don't you dare hurt her, ever." Hiccup's face was serious too.

"I would hurt anything that hurt her." He replied, and Anna's face brightened.

"You'll do." Elsa laughed and Hiccup returned his gaze to her.

"If Anna approves, then it will be alright, I suppose." She joked. Hiccup went back over to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

**I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I'll update tomorrow, I promise.**


	4. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
